Electronic devices, including mobile communication devices, wearable computing devices such as smartwatches, and tablet computers support ever increasing functionalities and capabilities. Many electronic devices include internal microphones and speakers and may include connectors that enable the use of audiovisual equipment including headphones, external speakers, and the like. Internal and external microphones and speakers used in electronic devices have traditionally been connected through analog interfaces. In one example, a mobile phone may include a two port connector that supports stereo headphones. Demand for increased audiovisual capabilities continues to grow. For example, mobile communications devices may include video cameras and stereo microphones, which may be modified over time to improve performance. In another example, digital processing capabilities may permit an electronic device to implement sound decoders that can provide signals to drive more than two speakers. In these and other examples, improved communications capabilities are needed to enable processing circuits, controllers, coder-decoder (Codec) devices and other components to transmit audio data to multiple audio devices over a common communications bus.